


Five Titan Encounters

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Five moments a member of Leverage encountered a Titan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Five Titan Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline hazy for both canons. Probably not in linear order even.

1\. Eliot Spencer had a rule. He did not get mixed up in spandex crap. He'd seen enough crazy things walking through a giant shiny circle to appreciate the spandex crowd, but he did not want to be in the middle of their messes.

So why the hell was he currently back to back with a guy who thought a bow and arrow set was the hottest weapon, who was wearing spandex with a stylized arrow head on it?

"Arsenal, right?"

"Eliot Spencer. Read your file. Sorry to drop in, but… the goon you're after? Works for Vandal Savage, so it's on Checkmate's priority for me to come bust the party up."

"With a bow? And arrows?" Eliot couldn't help but ask.

Damned if the son of a buck wasn't grinning at him when they both broke cover and ran into the fray.

And Eliot decided that if he could get arrows that did the crap Arsenal's could, he might carry a bow too.

* * *

2\. "Why, hello there," Sophie said with a wicked smile for the beautiful man in a tailored Todd Snyder suit. He returned it, smile curving his lips in such a sensuous fashion that Sophie had to hope this played out to her advantage. "I'm not certain we've met. Priscilla Rich1."

He turned an eyebrow up at that. "Dick Grayson," he said easily enough.

"The Grayson of Gotham?" she asked, fawning tone at the ready.

"Yes." He looked a bit uncomfortable at that identification.

"Perhaps, Mr. Grayson, you'd like to show me the exhibit, as we are both _sans_ plus ones, apparently?"

"I'd like that," he said with amusement in his voice for how easily she took his arm.

⁂

When a pair of Titans were involved in stopping a well-planned swap of a fake for the real Monet, Sophie had to wonder where she'd messed up, and briefly, the pretty man with impeccable tastes crossed her mind. She'd have to see if that panned out in time.

* * *

3\. All Parker had wanted was the contents of a single safety deposit box. That was it.

She did not ask for a fight between that kid team and a bunch of costumed punks to land on the roof she had been prepping from!

Even if the green pteranodon was fascinating to her. She wanted to pet him!

She just waited, and once the fight cleared, she judged the police response… before going ahead with her plans.

* * *

4\. ~Don't mess with this one, Ice Man,~ came the sudden message without Alec having a chance to trace it. ~Fearsome Five are not the kind you need to be messing with.~

Alec's eyes went wide as that clicked.

~Cyborg?~ he typed back, but there was no answer.

Nevertheless, that was not the challenge he wanted today, so he just eased back out of the layers he'd already penetrated of their security.

* * *

5\. The man in the business suit and fedora waited calmly for his escort, holding a carefully wrapped parcel.

Donna Troy landed beside him, and tipped her head.

"Mister Ford? I hope you don't mind being carried, as the skiff refused to work today."

"Not at all." He held the package carefully, and let her lift him, flying over the harbor to the island. She set him down carefully and guided him into a conference room.

"I was confused by your call, stating that a recent operation led to the discovery of a Titan's article?"

Nate smiled at her, before he laid the parcel down, cut the string, and unfolded the paper back.

"It's fairly well-known in the art world that Joseph Kane-Wilson, painter, is actually, err… was… Jericho of the Titans. This is an original that was not on the manifests of any known collector… and you are safer to approach than either of the man's parents by all accounts."

Donna's eyes clouded up with tears as she surveyed the painting, a busy day in Central Park staring back at her… and several of her teammates showing among the figures to her gaze.

"No one is claiming it? I don't recognize it, but it is his work," she said. "I've photographed enough of them to know."

"It was recovered from a warehouse with numerous stolen works," Nate said. "I thought it best, when it did not turn up in the database, to see it to those who understood the importance."

"Thank you, Mr. Ford."

"Any time."


End file.
